Typical proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells include a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) sandwiched between a pair of bipolar plates. Additionally, PEM fuel cells can include an anode support plate and a cathode support plate. The anode support plate is disposed between the MEA and one of the bipolar plates. The cathode support plate is disposed between the MEA and the other bipolar plate. The support plates help increase the integrity and rigidity of the MEA. Furthermore, a gasket is disposed between the support plates and their respective bipolar plates.
During assembly, the MEA is adhered to each of the support plates. A standard adhesive such as epoxy is applied to a perimeter region of each side of the MEA. The support plates are then adhered thereto. Next, the gaskets are either adhered to or positioned adjacent the opposite sides of the support plates. Finally, the subassembly is clamped between the bipolar plates.